You are your own worst enemy
by deidara-kupkake
Summary: Time passes and Eggman decides that cloning will get him what he desires. But his clones end up being more than he expects. What happens when his clones of the sonic gang turns out as a group of sadistic, heartless, killers? Can the Chaotix plus Sonic win
1. prolouge

_**Okay, so this is my 2nd sonic story. My first wasn't a big hit...so i'm hoping that this one is better :) I don't own any of the Sonic characters~**_

_**Enjoy!**__**  
**_

_Sonic POV:_

Espio, Vector, and Mighty needed out help with a mission, not very uncommon. The "Eggman-land" project was in affect...again. I wonde if Eggman ever gets tired of failing. I mean, he's had his but kicked from us so many times that I can even count them anymore. But like always, Knuckles, Tails and I got ready to head out the the Chaotix dectective agency to hear about Eggman's new plan.

***At the Chaotix***

"From the information we've recieved from the Eggman robot we captured..." Vector continued his explanation of he situtition on hand. I could tell from his tone that he knew that this mission wasn't a threat at all. Vector sat at the head of the table, Espio sat to the right of him, Mighty sat next to Espio, then Bark, then Knuckles, Tails and I. Bark had decided to help out for this mission. But sadly his buddy Bean couldn't make it. Vector had continued, "...it seems that Eggman has gotten 'crafty' and decided to begin cloning again, he thinks its gonna help him take over ." I couldn't help but laugh at that, he has already attempted and failed at cloning.

"Shadow was Eggman's first clone and look how that ended up, he's not even a match for me (sorry shadow fangirls, i love shadow too). Everyone rolled their eyes at sonic's remark, but continued talking.

"Anyway, we gotta stop Eggman like we normally do, we won't let him get even close to taking over." Vector finished his statement.

Everybody left the table. Espio went upstairs to mediate, Mighty and Bark sat on the couch and began to talk. Vector sat at his desk handling some more paper work. Knuckles, Tails, and I decided to head home, and wait for this to unfold.

I shouldn't have been joking around so much. If only I knew what was really in store for us in the next few days.

**_~Alright, well this was the prolouge, and yes there is MUCH more to come. Please read and review! AND SORRY FOR BASHING SHADOW!!!_**


	2. Eggman stirikes

_Hey guys, I didn't expect it to take me ths long to put up chappie 2, but it took me much longer than I expected!_

_I don't own any of the characters! _

_Enjoy~_

_(SONIC POV)_

I was that time again, Eggman attacks with a new weapon and it's up to us to stop him, like always. We have to kick his butt and his robots get destroyed, etc.

So we had our face off against him. By "we", I mean Vector, Espio, Mighty, Bark, Knuckles, Tails and I. Even Shadow decided to check out the action and fight along side us.

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted out his command and pointed towards out group.

Our tactics were simple, why should we waste our skills on these clowns? Find and destroy, Vector, Mighty, Knuckles and Bark relied on sheer fighting power and strength. Espio and Shadow used their stealth to attack Eggman's ship. While Tails and I headed for the big guy.

We all did our parts perfectly, but the robots weren't attacking like they normally attacked, they seemed to specifically attacking Mighty, Tails, Vector, and I, almost as if they were focusing on us more, but we made nothing of it.

We won the battle like normal, but decided to regroup at Chaotix.

~~~ _AT THE CHAOTIX ~~~_

Mighty sat at the table, rubbing his arm

"Man, those robots were no match for us, but man did they do something to my arm."

"Yea, me too!" chirpped in Tails

"My arms feel a lil' funny too." Vector added.

"Well I feel fine" Knuckles replied, "why are ya complaining anyway, we won didn't we?"

"We weren't complaining, we were commenting..." Mighty defended.

"pfft...whatever" Knuckles crossed his arms and leaned back in the wooden chair he was in.

(mighty POV)

Later that night around midnight, everybody was on their way home. Vector was still downstairs, Espio had gone to bed early that night, and Charmy was still on vacation. But I couldn't fall asleep, and ended up wandering downstairs to the kitchen for a snack, i didn't eat much dinner. I spotted Vector in his dim office staring at the computer screen. Curously, i walked in to see what he was up too.

"Vector...shouldn't you be heading off to bed?"  
"Nah, i've got...uh...lots and lots of paper work to do."

"Well, if it called 'paper work' why are you on the computer?"

"i'm...taking a break"

"Righttttt.."

"Why are you down here anywhere, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, i was kinda hungry. Anyways, don't 'work' yourself too hard."

I gave him a smile and bid him 'goodnight', headed to the kitchen, then off to bed.

_~~~NEXT EVENING approx. 8:57PM~~~_

_(normal POV)_

It was time to fight again, Eggman stood before us with a stupid cocky grin hidden behind his dark brown mustache, as if he had an 'ace up his sleeve'.

Vector, Espio, Mighty, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Bark and Shadow had come to defeat him...again.

Behind Eggman stood an army of robots, and 5 particular sheer metal cages.

"Eggman, when will you just give up, you know that you will never win." Sonic struck his pose with his famous grin.

"Well Sonic, thats simply because i've been playing the wrong game."

Eggman gave a snicker, looking at everyones confused faces

"Robots were my fall back, i always relied on them, hence my former name 'Dr Robotnik'. Then I started to clone..."

Shadow shuddered at the word.

"...and even with my clones, they were never as evil as I wanted, they still had feelings, memories."

Eggman twirrled his mustache around his middle and index fingers as everyone continued as everyone listened intensely.

But now, with a new and full proof approach, i've finally created the perfect clones. Heartless assasinins, capable of doing everything and anything... OPEN THE CAGES!"

~~  
_Cliffie cliff hanger, i'm glad I got this up finally, Please review :)_


	3. meet your other

_Alright, here's chappie 2 of mah story. Things might get a bit confusing, so don't worry if you don't get it at first, because it's gonna clear up late on, so enjoy!_

Everyone got into their battle positions as the bars to the 5 steel cages were opened. Oddly enough, when the cages were opened, Eggman's robots ran for cover. 5 boney human looking teenage boys slowly walked out, strange stone looks on their faces.

Mighty leaned over to Sonic and wispered to him.

"Don't you think those boys resemble someone we know?"

"Yea, i think so" Sonic replied.

Eggman spoke up again

"These clones are elite, the most deadly group of weapons ever made. A perfect group of two of the smartest, two of the strongest, and fastest thing alive."

Espio's eyes widened at his comment.

"You guys said that your arms were hurting after we fought Eggman's robots, right? You don't think that mabye Eggman-"

"-yes Espio, I used the DNA from your friends to make the perfect killing machines."

Eggman added a hearty laugh at the end of his statement. Knuckles stuck his nose in the air.

"We've beaten your robots before, so don't think that we can't rid of these freaks either, despite _who_ you copied"  
The rest of the group chuckled and nodded their head in agreement. Eggman ignored their comments and began to introduce his creations.

He pointed to the first boy. He had long exaggerated blue spiky hair that came down to his waist, glowing lime green eyes, and blue hedgehog ears and a tail. He wore a torn black short sleeve half shirt and tight black shorts with long black and white stripped socks.

"This clone was my first prototype, meet Sonikku, my Sonic clone.

He pointed to the next boy. A slightly taller boy with long spiky, messy red hair that went a bit past his hips, with blinding crystal blue snake eyes and a unusually wide sadistic fanged grin. Adding to his apperence were red armadillo ears and a slick black tail. His skin was pale to the point of being slightly gray, he wore a long black and white shirt that went only a bit above the middle of his thigh and the sleeves went way past his hands. Giving him sort of a boy lolita look.

"This prototype has to be my favorite, Mighkun, my Mighty clone. Mighkun gave the group a wider creepier smile, cracking and stretching his jaw as he did, making he seem even more insane.

Next to Mighkun was the third clone. A young looking boy with two long fluffy orange and white tails and ears. He had yellow/orange hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail in the back with his large exaggerated bangs in the front. He had one blue and one red, but of them without pupils, just blankly staring foward. He wore a tight black t-shirt that went just above his navel, white bandages wrapped around his wrist, and back baggy chain pants.

"This one is Miles, the only clone whos IQ can rival mine, my perfect Tails clone."

The next was a taller scary looking boy, atleast looking two years older the others. He had glossy blood red eyes that were narrowing toward the group and straight army green hair that fell to his neck, and down half his face to his chin. Though suprisingly, he wore a spiffy clean white shirt tucked neatly in his black pants, with a black tie tied neatly. He looked like some sort of butler in someones gothic nightmare.

"I figured that I needed a mixture of brain and power, this is Victor, my Vector clone."

Lastly, was a boy about Sonikku's height. He was slim with dull tanned skin and light blonde hair messily covering his eye and down to his neck, with sharp light grey eyes. He had the same color of coyote ears and a tail. He wore a slick royal guard uniform, though he only wore the shirt and jacket the went down to mid- thigh. He also had the royal guard boots, a uniform that reminded Sonic of someone very familiar. Though the unusally sharp fangs and claws made it harder for Sonic to remember.

"This one was a shock even to me, considering that I made him by accident. But his training was incredibly impressive, meet Patch, the clone of Antoine D'Collete

Sonic couldn't belive his ear's, Antoine left long ago, how did Eggman get a hold of his DNA?

"Well don't sit here and bore us, if your clones are so tough, bring it ON!" Vector cheered, jabbing his fist in the air. The others nodded their heads in agreement, not finding these copies as much of a threat.

_"well this is a dissapointment... the echidna doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."_

"WHAT?!" Knuckles barred his fangs in anger, looking around for the accuser. His face directed to the strange red headed clone, Mighkun, who had a smug look on his face.

He faced the other clone.

_"don't you agree sonikku"_

_"yes, we should teach them what happens when you mess with us."_

Sonikku, Mighkun, and the others laugh darkly at the group of fighters.

"Don't think we're scared of you!"

Knuckles slammed his fist into his open palm and grinned.

_"well good..."  
_At blinding speed, Mighkun was infront of Knuckles, a hooked edge machette at his neck.

_"...then this outta be fun!"_

_~~TBC~~_

Another great cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chappie, please read and review.

_extra info:_

clones used are Mighty, Vector, Antoine, Tails, and Sonic

all clones resemble humans, but they are paler and way skinner

Sonikku has two stiches on either side of his mouth, and cut marks on his arms and legs

Yes, all their outfits show alot of their legs


	4. try and beat me

**Hi, it feels like forever since I updated :). My sister's dog chewed up the charger to our laptop and basically killed it. So my other sister came up from college for the holidays, and I got to use her laptop for a while. So from now until Monday, IM UPDATING!!!**

~So enjoy!~

Knuckles didn't have enough time to gasp at the clones shocking speed, all he could do was hold up his fist against the blade that was dangerously close to his neck. Mighkun pulled back the machette and let it fall to his side as he spun and contacted his foot in Knuckles' side, sending him flying into the tree behind him. Charging at him, then slamming his fist into his left eye, enjoying the slight crack he heard.

_"well dont forget about the rest of us"_

Sonikku ran with amazing speed and smashed his fist in Sonic's jaw, grabbed his colbat quills and swung him into Shadow's gut, sending them both crashing into the ground. Sonikku cracked his knuckles, grabbed the two fallen hedgehogs and began to repeatly slam them into eachother

"We gotta help out the others" Vector shouted.

Espio, Mighty and Vector got in their fighting stances and were about to charge when they heard a threatening voice behind them.

"_I don't beleve that you all are going anywhere"_

They turned around and came face to face with Victor's crimson eyes. The clone pulled out two blood stained daggers from behind him, and pointed them at the group.

_"funny, this is normally the part when you start begging for your life, guess i'm gonna have to do this the hard way"_

Before anyone could see it, Victor had slipped behind Espio and slit a deep cut across his left arm to his back, flipped over his hunched and bloody form, slashed Vector over his cheek, spun behind and plunged the blade deep into Mighty's stomach .Victor grinned, pleased with his 'work' as the team fell, gasping in pain, not even knowing exactly what just happened.

Bark stood, silent as ever, watching the fight in front of him, not exactly knowing how to help, strategy was never his strong point. Though before he could make a move, he was tackled to the ground. He rolled over and dodged the clawed strikes from one of the clones. He shot up and looked the remaining two clones in the eye. The one that struck first was known as Patch, standing behind him was Miles, holding what looked like some sorta demented doctor syringe.

_"I call dibs on the pretty fur on this one"_

Patch spoke with his heavy french accent, Miles simply rolled his eyes at him.

_"keep the fur for all I care, though his body would be fine for my 'experiments'"_

Before Bark knew, he was laying on the ground along with his other fallen companions, with a syringe sticking out of his back.

The heroes layed beaten, sprawed on the ground in bloody heaps, glancing up at their newly found enemies. The clones closed in on them; Victor, Patch, Miles, and Sonikku glared down at them, their souless eyes gleaming in the streaming moonlight. Mighkun walked closer to the group, holding a now unconcious Knuckles by his dredlocks and an unconcious Tails by his tails, and threw them into the pile.

_"well, what should we do with them?" _Sonikku asked.

_"May I have the cute teddy bear, he looks like a good playmate," _Mighkun asked, his twisted smile growing larger.

_"We should ask Master what he wants done with them" _Victor replied calmly.

_"I don't understand why we can't just kill them off now" _ Patch grinned, raising his razor sharp claws up to his mouth.

_"He didn't want them dead, this was just a 'warning', we'll finish them off in time_" Miles spoke, a blank expression on his face.

With Eggman long gone from the scene, the clones hurridly jumped and sprinted along the tree tops, back to Eggman's base for further instructions, their job so far was done.

~hours later, back at the Chaotix's house: 11:47pm~

(Mighty's POV)

We were all stretched out in different parts of the house, dressing our wounds. I currently was laying across "Vector's"

couch, resting my stomach. Thankfully, Victor didn't stab me deep enough to kill, enough to hurt though. I could tell by the way that they struck that they were holding back, they probally could of killed us. We didn't even stand a chance, but it could have been worst.

It was only Vector and I down here, Espio had gone to bed, and Bark is staying in the guest room. Sonic and the gang plus Shadow decided to head straight to their place, we were all exausted, not to mention embarrased. Who knew that we could ever be beat, and without even giving the other side a hit.

I was torn from my thoughts when I noticed how strangly quiet Vector was, he was staring at his paper work silently.

"Hey Vec, you alright?" I asked, using a nickname I gave him a few years back.

"Yea, how 'bout you? You were hurt worst than I was."

"I'm fine, the only thing hurting is my ego..."

Vector gave a slight chuckle, I joined him.

"I gotta say, i never thought Eggman could make some_thing_ so brutal. That, and I never thought that whatever he made could ever beat us" I stated, looking over at him.

"Yea, me neither. It's gonna be hard, but I don't understand why."

"Why what?" I asked as he got up from his chair and sat by me.

"Why would Eggman go through all that trouble just to get rid of us. Did you see how fast him and the other robots bolted outta there as soon as he let those clones free, it's not like Eggman to leave before he had a chance to mock us. He's trerrified of them, so why go through all the trouble?"

"You have a point" I tried to sit up, but immediatley fell back into my laying position, groaning slightly in pain. Vector looked over at me, a slight glint of guilt in his eyes. I kinda hated the fact that he felt sorry for me, he shouldn't have to worry himself over me. I couldn't help but jump slightly when I felt him place his cold hand on my patched wound, rubbing it slighty. I looked up at Vector, who had his eyes focused somewhere else. Mabye this was his way of trying to make me feel better, I didn't mind, and it didn't look as if he was gonng stop anytime soon. Our conversation could continue tommorow, I squimed a little too get myself comfy, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I let my eyes shut, sleep wouldn't stop calling me.

~TBC~

**If you have any questions so far, feel free to ask me :) I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Yea, there is gonna be a little bit of slash between Mighty and Vector, mabye more in further chappies. Please read and review :)**


	5. unexpected meeting

HI guys, sorry updating has taken me sooo long, but my sister is visiting yet again, so I have full advantage of her computer :) I'll be updating from now until the end of January, i'll try to get a bunch done by then. Btw, more yaoi COMING UP SOON, if you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the sonic characters!

ENJOY

Mighty POV

I woke with a jump the next morning, slighty cringing at the sharp pain in my around the livingroom, I saw that Vector was at his desk answering a phone call, probally another job. Espio was in the corner of the room mediating as usual, and Charmy was playing loudly on his Playstation 2.

I tried to tune in to what Vector was saying in the other room, but i could hear one side of the conversation.

"Yea yea I hear ya, it's a problem.... I don't know what i'm gonna do either.....They are really good, but it's Eggman were talking about, he had to make some kinda fault in them, right?...."

That got my attention, was he talking about the clones from last night?

"right....right, well meet you guys there...right, bye."

I heard the phone hang up and Vector sigh loudly before coming into the main room with the rest of us. We all sat up and gave Vector our attention, everyone except Charmy.

"Alright men, as you know, Eggman has threatened the peace of Mobius with his new clones, just like every other plan he has made, we have to take it down."

"But haven't we already expirenced that these aren't average clones, and as much as it pains me to say it, their skills far exceed our own." Espio added.

"Vector, Espio's right, if we're gonna beat them, we gotta have a better plan." I agreed

"Which is why we are still working with Sonic and the gang for extra help."

''Weren't they no help yesterday, whats the point of getting useless help?" Espio mentioned.

"Well they were as 'useless' as we were, Sonic and the team can help, they always help." I argued back.

Espio simply roled his eyes, crossed his arms and finished listening to Vector's idea, Charmy was still oblivious to all of this.

"This isn't the first time that our team has gone against a tough foe, this isn't gonna be any different. Sonic and the gang got some info about the clones and Eggman's plan. So we're gonna meet them at the Freedom Fighters base."

"Freeedom fighters? Didn't their group break up years ago?" Espio questioned.

"I heard that too, but didn't Sally still keep their group 'running'?" I asked

"Exactly, the group technically did break apart, but Sally kept all of their spy gear operational in Mobius, even in Dr Robotnik's lair."

"Oh I get it, after Eggman 'moved' into Robotnik's lair, he didn't know that they had that place bugged from the start." I chirpped in.

"Most of the cameras malfuntioned over time, but Sally is gonna give us the run-down when we get to the Freedom fighters meeting place in Knothole." Vector added lastly.

With that, we headed out the door to Knothole.

~knothole~

(normal POV)

Everyone sat on the dirt around the campfire. The clock struck 6:07pm, and sun was setting. The following people were in the circle in this order; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Bark, Mighty, Espio, Vector, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine.

There was quiet chatter of Eggman and clones attacks.

"Zer waz a, as you zay, clone of moi?" Antoine spoke in his thick french accent.

"Yea, and unlike you, he kicked some serious butt." Sonic said sarcastically. "I don't even know how he got a hold of your DNA"

"Well Eggman did mention that Antoine's clone was a mistake." Shadow added.

"How the hell do you accidently make a clone of someone?" growled Knuckles

"We're as clueless as you all are sugah." Bunnie said in her southern drawl.

"Yea, how about if you'll fill us in with all the details." Sally asked.

"I can fill you in on that" Mighty started, "Eggman did his usual speech on world domination and taking over Mobius when he mentioned a new 'secret weapon'. He had 5 steel barred cages behind him, and when he demanded them to be opened, his robots ran for cover. He introduced the 5 as Mighkun, Sonniku, Miles, Patch and Victor. They all looked 'human'-ish, but still had distinct animal features that matched the ones on Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Vector and I. They all had enhanced abilities and skills, thats all we know of right now."

Sally typed the important information into NICOLE, and waited for it to analyze.

"Eggman mentioned that he used our DNA" Vector added in.

"No doubt in that, he must have done something to the robotisizer to make it virtualize clones out of DNA, sadly our only camera in the robotisizer room has been offline for...quite a while." Sally rolled her eyes at their bad luck.

"Well, how bad is it?" Bark asked.

"Not bad, just a few tweaks in the speaker and a replaced lens." Rotor joined the discusion and sat next to Antoine.

"So can we send someone in to repair it, is that possible?" Espio asked.

"No way!" shouted Sonic "What happens if they get captured, you saw what those clones can do to all of us together, imagine what would happen with all of them against only one of us."

Everybody sighed in defeat.

_"Aww, and just when things were getting interesting"_

Everyone shot up and the smooth voice, laced in a thick french accent.

"I know that voice" said Bark as he looked up toward the old tree above them.

"Up there!" shouted Tails.

Sure enough, up on one of the higher branches of the tree sat Patch. Still in his 'altered' royal guard uniform, sitting against the trunk of the tree and letting his legs lazily dangle off the sides of the branch he was on. His arms were crossed behind his head and there was a video tape sitting between his thighs.

With amazing flexability and accuracy, he jumped off of the branch, tape in one hand, and caught himself on the ground in a perfect one handed handstand. He flipped backwards and landed back on his feet, a smug grin across his face.

_"I have a message for ze freedom fighters"_

Patch tossed the video to Sonic, who clumsily caught it.

"Well you gave us the tape, so get outta here _clone_." Knuckles growled.

Patch shook his talon-like claw at Knuckles, _"tsk, tsk, are you always so rude to your visitors" _He grinned wider and brushed a messily lock of blond hair out of his face.

_"And please, call me Patch"_ He gave an exaggerated bow to the crowd, showing off his mid thigh with his already shortened outfit.

His face then immediately straightened, his transparent grey eyes narrowed towards the group.

_"Meet our group, tommorow at sunset, right here. Eggman has given us permission to finally rid of you."_

Patch's devilish grin grew.

_"I mean, if you dare. We'll be here"_

Patch spun on his heels and jumped back on the branches, leaping from tree to tree until he was out of sight. Everybody released a nervous breath.

"Sonic, what are we gonna do?" Tails asked in his childish voice.

"Exactly what we always do buddy, were going to take them down like every one of Eggheads clone projects." Sonic gripped on to the video even tighter with anticipation.

Sally frowned at Sonic's overconfidence.

"Hopefully we'll have better luck this time" Mighty muttered.

~Eggman's lair (robotnik's old lair)~

Eggman sat, reclined in the throne room that his clones had made for him. He reached for the button to the intercom.

"Patch, report to my office at once."

He had to know how the meeting went with the freedom fighters. No longer would he have to live with the shame of knowing that he was beaten time and time again by a blue hedgehog. He was debating wether or not to release his clones on the sonic team or not. He wasn't a vicious person, but that hedgehog, that is what got him pissed. The way that he was so confident in himself, the way he got that stupid 'im-better-than-you' smug grin on his face when ever Eggman was about to lose again. That was enough to make Eggman not regret having his creations tear him into bloody shreads.

He was torn from his thoughts when a light knock came at the door.

"ENTER!"

Patch gracfully slid in the room and stepped over to Eggman's desk, speaking in his accent.

_"You called, master?"_

He loved it when they called him master.  
"Yes, how did the meetign with the freedom fighters go?"  
_"I have ze feeling zat they will show up. Zhat blue hedgehoog, iz to stubbarn' zo not show up." _(yes im purposely spelling things wrong so it will sound out as his accent)

"Good, make sure that you and the others are ready when the time comes, you are dismissed."

_"Yes master"_

Patch turned to leave, but was stopped by Eggman once again.

"And Patch, make sure that he isn't in any condition to get in my way _ever_ again."

Patch grinned at him and bowed

_"As zou wish, my master."_

~TBC~

another chappie done, not much action, not much yaoi, but there will be more next chapter. I'll update when i get atleast 3 new reviews please! And feel free to ask me any questions or constructive critism. Thanks for reading, please R and R.


	6. big hints

Alright guys, here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing, and if their is anything that you would to be added in, feel free to shoot me an email :) BTW, I don't own Sonic, you know the drill.

~Enjoy~

_***Eggman's headquarters***_

Mighkun paced the floor angrily with his enlarged hook edged machete clinking against the metal floor of his 'room'. After Eggman created them, he gave each of them their own room, only a floor away from each other. Being slightly afraid of what would happen if they were in each other's company for too long. Sonikku was sitting on the red headed male's bed, watching him in slight amusement.

"_No matter how many times you walk back and fourth muttering to yourself, it isn't going to make the clock go any faster." _Sonikku stated blandly.

"_I can't help it! I'm going to crack if I don't use this thing soon."_ He slammed his machete on the bed, barely missing Sonikku.

"_Since when has your blood lust been so strong?"_

"_Since I walked away from a fight without my victim's blood on my hands, that's when."_ Mighkun sat on the bed and laid his head on the blue haired boys lap, grabbed his weapon and ran it up his forearm

"_I'm so bored, why won't Master let us kill that pathetic Sonic gang already_?_ I can already taste they annoyingly confident hedgehog's blood, delicious_" Mighkun stated to nobody in particular.

Sonniku watched the crimson line forming on the others pale skin, lifted his finger, and ran it roughly down the open wound.

"_I'm afraid I can't appease your boredom, and you know that Master won't be pleased if he sees that scar." _Sonikku brought the bloody finger to his mouth and sucked off the crimson liquid, Mighkun grinned slightly.

"_Looks like I'm not the only one with a lust for blood."_

_***FREEDOM FIGHTERS HEADQUARTER***_

The Sonic gang plus Shadow, The Chaotix plus Bark, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor stood in Rotor's workshop, standing in front of a large pile of gizmos and gadgets.

Rotor started the conversation, "All right guys, if you all really want to go through with this infiltrating mission, everything you need is right here: spare robot suits to blend in, voice disguiser, built in walkie talkies, cameras and recorders for later observation, even fake bar codes and I.D cards to help get you past any scanners and/or security doors."

"You've really out done yourself this time Rotor, we're sure to get enough information with this." Sally said with a smile.

"Well how many of you guys are going? Just so I know how many robot suits to put together."

Sonic responded, " I think that the first people to go should be anyone that has a clone, that way we can find any connection between the clones and the real copies."

"That's an…oddly well thought out plan Sonic," Sally replied, "I'm glad that you're taking this so seriously"

"I have my moments" Sonic retaliated with a smirk and a wink.

Espio continued the conversation, trying to keep on topic, "So the people that should automatically go would be Vector, Mighty, Sonic, Tails, and Antoine, correct?"

"Yes, I'll also tag along so that I can collect information and plug it into NICOLE. Bunnie, Knuckles, Shadow and Espio should come too because in case of an emergency, you'll be a great assets. As for Bark and Rotor, It's up to you guys to choose what you want to do."

"M…may I choose r…rather to stay or not," Antoine stuttered out nervously.

"No Antoine, we need too find some kind of connection between you and Patch." Tails cried.

"Yea, cause I sure don't see any similarity," Sonic muttered out.

"Well these clones had to come from somewhere, in order for them to be your clones, they have to have part of your DNA, your soul, we just have to figure out what part they have exactly, and how to stop them." Sally reasoned.

They all continued to think about their upcoming battle, wondering what awaited them in the near future.

_***NEXT DAY***_

"Alright guys, we have a big day ahead of us!" Sally barked out orders as she pointed random freedom fighters in the right direction, either moving a hunk of metal over here or switching that combustor with another, it was pretty hectic. So hectic, that they didn't even realize the 5 pairs of eyes following their every movement.

"_Do they even realize that we are here?"_ Sonikku asked his fellow teammates.

"_If they don't see us, why don't we make ourselves known."_ Mighkun said with a sadistic grin crossing his features.

Tails and Rotor were in the middle of moving a large piece of metal that was going to be used for their transportation. They looked over towards the forest when they heard an unusual amount of rustling in the bushes and lots of footsteps. When the source of the noise had come out into the clearing, the two boys stopped what they were doing and froze in sheer terror. Tails slowly turned his head toward Sonic and the other busy freedom fighters.

"S…sonic, we have some company…"

This got everyone's attention, they all looked over to where their two friends were standing, frozen in fear.

"What's up Tails-" Sonic stopped mid sentence when he saw what Tails and Rotor had been staring at.

"_Zo nice to zee you again Zonic ze Hedgehog" _Patch spoke in his heavy French accent

Everyone dropped what they were doing and got into their battle positions.

"Patch, what brings you and your group here so soon?"

"_Did you forget our little 'date', I'm shocked I really thought that you would remember, on account of the beating we gave you'll last time." Sonikku responded with a grin. _

"Right, our battle." Sonic replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"_No need to be nervous, you seem to have more on your team, 13 to 5, unfair isn't it." _Victor mentioned in a sarcastic tone.

"_Even with 13 of them, their's no doubt that we will win."_ Mighkun stated, whipping out his enlarged machete, still stained with streaks of his blood. _"So lets stop wasting time, and bring Master the hedgehog's head on a silver platter." _

The clones whipped out their respected weapons and got into their battle positions as the Freedom fighters got ready to fight.

"The person who takes the first shot has the advantage, so lets go" Shadow, Sonic and his gang were first to attack, while the others had time to get ready and observe exactly what they were up against.

Sonic started the attack with a well placed spin dash, towards Patch, the assumed leader of the group. Though this was easily dodged when Mighkun quickly smashed the blunt edge of his machete into the blue ball, sending him crashing into the tree a few yards back.

"_Now the fight begins"_ Miles laughed bitterly and he whipped out a doctor's needle in both of his hands, and dived into the fight.

It was Mighkun verses Knuckles, Patch verses Sonic, Victor verses Tails, and Miles and Sonikku verses Shadow.

Though the only one the was really putting up some sorta fight was Knuckles, he even managed to stick a few hits on the cloned boy. Mighkun went flying through the glass window of Rotor's workshop.

"Get out here and fight, you coward!" Knuckles stormed into the workshop and looked around frantically, until he spotted a slightly slumped red haired figure standing by the door. Knuckles spun to face him, narrowing his violet eyes to his opponent.

Mighkun laughed bitterly, "_Well now, I must say that I'm impressed, I expected that beating you would be as easy as last time" _he swung his machete over his shoulder and leaned against the door frame.

Knuckles was shocked by the clone's sudden relaxed façade.

"Well last time, I didn't know what I was up against, but know I now."

"_And yet you're still as gullible as ever…"_

"What!? How'd you know that?"

Mighkun chuckled again,_ "I'm Mighty"_

Knuckles shook his head furiously, "No you're not, you're nothing like him!"

"_Same difference, whatever he know, I know. What ever he feels, I feel it in some sense."_

Knuckles' eyes widened, he just found out one dire detail in this battle.

"_But now I told you too much, time for you to die."_

"Wha-" Knuckles regained his composure only in time to see the sharp object fly through his chest. Still holding the lethal weapon in the other's body, Mighkun leaned in to Knuckles, only inches away from his face.

"_Thanks for the good time, I'm not bored any more." _He tore the blade from Knuckles' chest and raised it up to his mouth, greedily licking off the blood. The echidna crumbled to the ground, holding his wound in one hand and holding himself off the ground with the other hand.

"You…you're sick."

Mighkun grinned darkly _"Thank you, you're the only one that has noticed that."_ He headed back outside to join the rest of the fight, ignoring the echidna blood all over the front of his black and white Lolita styled shirt.

The battle was just about over, Patch was still chasing after Sonic while swinging his talon-like claws at the hedgehogs back. Tails had lost his battle, having his twin tails nearly chopped of by the clone's skills with a dagger.

But Shadow wasn't going to roll over and lose so easily. He stood panting, faced with an amused looking Sonikku and Miles.

"_Well Sonikku, I didn't expect him to last this long"_

"_We might as well have some fun with him as long as he's alive"_

With amazing speed, Sonikku effortlessly grabbed Shadow by his quills and tossed him over his shoulder where Miles stuck a syringe in his back, immediately subduing the already injured hedgehog

"_I figure I can give him to Mighkun as a souvenir."_ Sonikku grinned at his companion.

After defeating Sonic, Patch and the other clones went right back to their starting point. Laughing at the 'heroes' that were sprawled and beaten on the ground.

"_I got to say, that was less exciting than I would imagine, so much for the legendary Sonic gang." _Miles spoke.

The freedom fighters stood motionless, bearing witness to the ruthless beating of their hero, not knowing to be scared, saddened, or angry. One girl knew exactly what she was feeling.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SONIC!"The loud mouth, hyper pink hedgehog ran over a kneeled at Sonic's fallen body, eyeing the deep lacerations on his back.

She growled and turned to the clones, tears falling out of her lime green eyes as she pulled out her piko piko hammer, pointing it at the group.

'WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!?" The group cringed as her annoying nasaly voice broke through the air, they looked at each other.

"_Is this girl for real?" _Mighkun asked the group, ignoring the hyped up little 12 year old.

"Amy get back here! You're no match for those guys!" Sally tried desperately to reason with the emotion driven hedgehog.

"NO! THEY DID THIS TO MY SONIC, THEIR GONNA GET SOME PAY BACK!"

The clones stared at the girl and chuckled, not at all taking her seriously.

"_Patch, may I have the honors?" _Mighkun asked, taking out his machete once again.

"_Go ahead, I would love to zee this"_

Amy charged at the red haired clone first, raising her hammer far above her head, ready to bring it down. But her attempt was quickly foiled as Mighkun effortlessly grabbed her neck in mid-air and slammed her hard to the ground. She let out a weak squeal as her body slammed the ground at full force.

Sally and Bunnie screamed and covered their eyes at the sight of the fallen young girl. Mighkun grabbed his machete and placed it dangerously close to Amy neck, she yelped in fear..

"_Give me one reason why I shouldn't" _He grinned and pushed the blade, drawing a thin line of blood on her neck.

"NO, MIGHKUN DON'T!" Mighkun directed his attention to the source of the noise, his copy stood in front of the crowd, his fists reeled back in a fighting stance.

"_Mighty, you really want me to spare this girls life?"_

"I would never hurt someone, if you truly are my clone, then you wouldn't hurt anyone either."

"_You wouldn't hurt someone?"_

"No never, unless it was absolutely necessary."

Mighkun grinned _"If that's true, then why do I exist?"_

"What?"

"_We are formed from pieces hidden deeply in your sub-conscious mind" _He lifted himself off of Amy, she scurried to her feet and ran to Sally's awaiting arms.

"_We exist because you can't admit your faults" _He laughed at the confused freedom fighters, and turned to leave with his team.

"_When you friend- if your friend- wakes up, tell him thanks for the great time"_ Sonikku yelled back as he and the other clones leapt from branch to branch, ready to tell Eggman the good news

_**1 hour after the fight**_

The defeated heroes laid on make shift beds as they rested, trying desperately to heal up. Sonic suffered minor bruising and cuts on his arms and legs, but major lacerations on his back. Tails suffered a minor concussion and deep wounds on his tails. Knuckles was barely even alive when they found him sprawled on Rotor's floor. He had deep wounds down his arm and legs, but they were all cut in an odd criss cross pattern. Though biggest injury was the deep puncture wound in his chest, barely missing his heart. Mighkun must have been so caught up in the heat of battle, that he was off a little on his aim, but it did do a lot of damage. But what worried everyone else was the simple question, "where's Shadow?". One minute he's fighting with everyone else, next minute, he just isn't there anymore.

"He was probably taken with the clones." Mighty stated, trying not to sound sad.

"But why would they take Shadow, wouldn't they want to take Sonic? I mean, Eggman's grudge is against Sonic, not Shadow," Espio reasoned back.

"What do you think Mighkun meant when he said that they exist because we can't 'admit our faults'?" Vector questioned, trying to piece this whole thing together.

"I don't know, but I think this is deeper than a simple clone attack." Sally added in.

Bunnie and Antoine walked in.

"Bunnie, how's Amy?

"Oh sugar, she's shaken up, I don't know whether it's about Sonic or herself"

"She shouldn't have run in there, I don't know what on earth she was thinking." Sally shook her head in anger and concern.

"Come now Sally girl, she was worried about sugar hog, -"

"Yea but her worried almost got her killed!" Sally shot her hands up, "and if she didn't get in the way, we might have noticed that Shadow was gone earlier."

"Well ze complaining will not do anything, what will we do to ztop zhem?" (I'm purposely spelling things wrong to show his accent)

"Now we don't have a choice, we have to infiltrate Eggman's base and get Shadow back. Not just that, but Mighkun gave us a vital tip, now we know that their power comes from somewhere in the original's sub conscious mind." Rotor said.

Sally stood to her feet, "Alright guys, no room for mistakes, this time, we're going in"

_**TBC!**_

Hope you liked my next chappie! Once again, please read and review, thank you for all of you that have review my story so far! If you have any questions about whats happening so far, just shoot me a message or email. TTYL GUYS! :)


	7. Inside my head

Hey, new chapter up guys! This chapter is basically gonna take place in Eggman's lair with the freedom fighters in disguise. Enjoy and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the Sonic characters

~_**in a stolen robotnik battleship**_~

The gang was loaded up on the stolen robot ship. Sally, Rotor and Bunnie were driving upfront, steering the ship and exchanging ideas for their upcoming assault. The Chaotix detectives and Bark were in the back, looking over the battle plans and double checking for errors or flaws. The wounded Sonic team and Amy were checking over the gear and making sure that each disguise had every piece necessary. Sally and Bunnie were still wary about having them come along in their condition, but as headstrong as Sonic and the gang were, saying 'no' would be impossible.

"We're approaching the drop zone, activating stealth mode!" Rotor yelled out as the ship came into view of Eggman's fortress. The ship turned invisible and slowed to a stop, it landed in the old junk yard that Sonic's uncle Chuck use to stay.

"Alright guys, we have no room for failure, we need this operation to go perfectly. We don't need to focus on studying the clones, finding Shadow is the main priority!" Sally finished her statement as everyone got situated in their robot gear. Within a few minutes, everyone was in their robotic suits and in a line of other robots leading into the lair.

_***inside Eggman's fortress***_

The group was walking through endless dark, musty hallways. Not quite sure where to go or even where to be. They didn't ask questions, or even speak, for natural fear of being discovered, despite the fact that their voices were dramatically disguised. They all moved to the left wall of the empty hallway as they heard three pairs of feet behind them.

"_I can't believe how upset Master was with us."_

"_Mighkun, I suppose zhat assuming zhat ze hedgehog and his friends were dead was a mistake, yes?"_

"_I agree with Patch, we should have brought Master the hedgehog's head. He wouldn't have been so upset if we had."_

"_Don't be distressed Sonikku, it iz not as if zhey beat us."_

"_If that had happened, we would have had a one way ticket to Hell."_

The freedom fighters moved out of the way as Mighkun, Patch and Sonikku walked pass them, wrapped up their own conversation. Though Mighkun stopped and turned back towards the group of 'robots'.

"_Are you all new here, I don't recognize you?"_Bark thought fast, "We are from sector 4 in Anti-Mobius"

Sonikku joined the conversation, _"Wasn't Anti-Mobius destroyed years ago?"_

"We were the only survivors"

Mighkun shrugged his shoulders "_Well, either way, all robots were suppose to go to the meeting room for further training and direction from Master"_Sally chimed in, "Yes, we were heading down there, but lost our way, could you be of assistance?"

"_Just continue down this hallway and you'll find it." _Sonikku narrowed his eyes in a slight glare.

Sally gave a nod and rushed forward, everyone else tailing her. When they were out of earshot, Sonikku spoke to Mighkun.

"_From Anti-Mobius or not, didn't they seem too…animated, realistic instead of robotic."_

"_Oui, I noticed zhat too."_

"_I know, I figured it would be more fun if we let the Freedom fighters win for a while, then…" _Mighkun smirked _"…we'll kill them, slowly, one by one."_

The clones laughed in the darkness of the abandoned hallway as the heroes continued to the meeting room, unaware of what was going to happen in the near future.

_**~After the meeting, in Eggman's office~**_

The freedom fighters ended up in Eggman's office when they were called over the intercom. Their job was to secure the room while Eggman had a meeting with the clones.

The freedom fighters were in their robot costumes and lined up against the left and right sides of the slightly small room. There was a glossy, mahogany table in the center of the room where Victor, Miles, Sonikku, Mighkun, Patch, and Eggman sat.

"_Ze hedgehog wasn't hard to defeat at all"_

"_If anything, the echidna put up a pretty good fight" _Mighkun responded to Patch's comment.

"_The twin tailed kid was no issue, very easily defeated" _Victor added.

"_And the red and black hedgehog, Shadow, has been subdued" _Miles said, Sonikku nodded his head in agreement.

"You held onto Shadow?" Eggman questioned. "Why?"_"He interested me, and his rebellion makes him quite fun."_ Mighkun ended his statement with his creepy little trademark grin.

"Keep a sharp eye on him, he's tricky and no doubt that Sonic and his friends will come after him. Don't let anyone come through the perimeter of the fortress, understood!"All the clones responded _"Yes Master"_

They were dismissed into their designated rooms to prepare for their next assault. Eggman, being completely fooled by the Freedom fighter's disguises, told the robots to go down to system maintenance and stay there for the night.

_***Mighkun's room; 1:30am; Mighkun's POV***_

_I laid on my bed, I was supposed to be sleeping, but I had better and more important things to handle. I was thinking about my other, Mighty the Armadillo. He was the reason I was alive after all. So every night, I delve into his/my subconscious mind to get my strength. When we were made, Master made us into regular clones; we had the heart, soul and mind of our originals. Then he took us one by one, into the operating room. That's all I can remember before he placed something heavy and cold on my chest, I don't know what I was. I vaguely remember the next part, but I know that he tore something out of me, he tore Mighty's soul from me. His innocence, his kindness, his joys, everything, leaving only his hatred, despair, and regrets. The more that he had bottled up inside, the better, which is why he purposely chose the ones with the most negative bottled up feelings. Tails, he could never hurt a fly, nor could he ever defend himself. Sonic, always on the path of justice and always choosing others over his own problems. Vector, ignoring his own needs in order to be a role model for the rest of his team. Antoine, always being looked down on, and too much of a joke to stand up for himself, and of course Mighty, too sweet and naïve to see the evil in others despite how much they hurt him._

_As long as Mighty keeps his negative emotions bottled up inside, I will never disappear. _

_I found out what he was hiding, it was all piled up in his subconscious. This has so much to do with how I act and look. I found that whatever we had left after Master took the good pieces of our soul was what shaped our appearance and attitude. _

_I know all about this 'Mighty' character, and how he exactly relates to me, and how much his so called friends really know about him. But hey, he's the 'tough' guy, no wonder he can't confide in them, God forbid what they'd think. Poor poor child, poor delusional child, so innocent yet so so broken._

_I rolled over and closed my eyes, I don't have a need for sleep, but whenever I look through his memories I can't help but feel the tinge of sadness that he makes me feel. We are connected in some strange way._

_**~Victor's room; 2:05 am; Victor's POV~**_

_Another sleepless night, I decided to visit Mighkun, he was always up to something interesting at this hour. _

_I crept out of my room and headed silently down the hallway until I reached his assigned room. Pushing the door open slightly and closing it behind me got his attention. He was sitting up on his bed facing the doorway; his cat-like silvery blue eyes stared intensely at me, feeling as if they could see right into my non-existing soul, I hated when he looked at me like that. _

"_To what do I owe the pleasure, Victor?" He said sarcastically._

"_I was bored and I figured that I could have some 'fun' in here."_

_I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, those eyes watched me every step. I place my hand on his much exposed leg and ran my fingers up the newly made scar going up to his thigh._

"_Having fun with your blade again, are we?" I asked._

"_Having fun touching me again are we." He glanced over at me with a grin. "And you act as if you're not enjoying it."_

"_Hmmm, the only reason I don't mind is because of that crush Mighty has on your other version, Vector.'_

_I glanced over at Mighkun, into those devilish possessed eyes, if he had normal emotions, I would assume that he felt sad. It's true, the only reason were drawn to each other is from our other forms hidden feelings for each other. We, ourselves don't have the ability to love; at least I don't think so._

_I grinned, "You always did over complicate things by talking too much." I leaned over and looked him dead in the eye._

"_And you know that Master warned us about going into out other version's mind. Just how you can find information on him, the process can be easily reversed and turned against you"_

_He smirked and placed his hand on my face._

"_And you know that Mighty would never do that, he's too afraid of what he's going to find."_

_Mighkun did have a point, we're made out of the worst memories and emotions of our host. It would be psychological suicide to go into something like that._

_A smirked; he truly is a twisted genius._

_***NEXT MORNING, with the Freedom Fighters***_

Residing in a large broom closet wasn't the smartest thing for the gang to do, but they had no other choice. This fortress wasn't exactly the best and safest place to hide in. Though time was short, the gang swiftly made a plan and jumped into their disguises, ready to execute.

First, sector X, consisting of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy infiltrated the top level, filled with most rooms filled with machinery and other equipment.

Sector Y, consisting of Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Bark infiltrated the middle level, having mostly the bedrooms and training rooms.

Lastly, sector Z, consisting of Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine infiltrated the bottom level, which had most of the containment cells and Dr. Robotnik's old forgotten machinery.

"Come in, this is Sally from sector Z, do you copy?"

"Copy that, this is Vector from sector Y, over"

"Copy that, this is Sonic from sector X, over"

Sally released a nervous breath, "alright guys, the minute someone finds Shadow, call in to the rest of us, and we all get the hell outta here."

"Agreed, sector X out"

"Gotcha, sector Y out"

The communicators where turned off and each team went ahead in their designated areas.

_**TBC!**_

_**Sorry I KINDA ENDED YOU ON A CLIFFIE :) Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I you have any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions, feel free to send me a message. Please R and R!**_


	8. Skeletons pt 1

**Okay, here's the next update, sorry it took me so long to do this, i've been trying to update all my other stories :) **

**Btw, this chappie might be a bit more mature than all the others because of; language, suicide attempt, rape references, etc**

**Enjoy!~**

***with sector x- sonic's POV***

These clunky tin suits are annoying the crap outta me. It feels like we're dragging empty tin cans around our ankles. Though I don't want to say anything out loud, and for a good few reasons. One being that ever since Mighkun beat Knuckles, he's been in the most pissy mood, and I don't wanna start a fight with him here. Secondly, I've been so...i don't know, nervous ever since those clones showed up. It's just the way Sonikku looks at me, i hate it. He reminds me of...me...on a really bad day. And I just have that anxious feeling that something really bad is going to expose it self very very soon.

"sonic...Sonic snap outta it!" Knuckles harshly whispered.

"sorry...what were you saying?"

"Humph, I said that I was going to look in that room over there. You and Tails can go and look in that room at the end of the hall. Keep i contact with me with our communicators, okay." Knuckles replied as he walked towards the room.

"Got it, be careful Knux."

"You too, oh...and Sonic"

"Yea."

"...just keep you head in check, keep Tails safe"

I nodded "I will." I know that that is just Knuckles' way of comforting me, even though we don't get along, he can still tell if something is going on with me. I guess that we are friends, or I at least consider us friends.

Tails and I walked to the other room, I noticed that the little guy hasn't said anything since we started walking, actually, he hasn't said anything since the last fight we had with the clones."

"Yo Tails, you alright?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"huh...yea yea, I'm fine. I just...it's nothing."

"Come on buddy, don't keep secrets from me, just spill it, what's going on?" Man do I feel like hypocrite. I've been hiding so much and I'm telling Tails not to.

"It's just... I feel so guilty about what Miles has done to everyone, he hurt so many people. I know that you will just say "Tails, that isn't you" but I can't help but feel guilty because that is me, a part of me at least."

I could tell that tears were on the way despite his disguise. I feel bad for the little guy, I never though of it that way, I just saw Sonikku as another enemy.

"Hey little guy, I totally understand, and...I get you, i know that this is a lot for you to face and you're being very brave going through with this."

"Sonic..."

"Yea?"

"Why do they exist?"

Sonic and Tails got in the mechanical equipment room and closed the door, looking for clues from Shadow.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what Mighkun said before, that they exist because we can't admit our faults, that basically means that they are part of us, just... the bad parts.""hum..."

"Does this mean a part of us is evil as well?"

"Well...everyone has a few skeletons in their closet, it doesn't make you evil, it just...i don't know." Sonic admitted.

"Why does your clone exist?" Tails asked as he looked behind a rather large computer.

"Wha...?" I looked over to Tails, hoping that he wasn't asking what I though he was asking.

"Your clone...he's different than the others, he looks like he's been hurt. Everything from the torn outfit, to the cuts, to the stitches on the sides of his mouth. What happened to you?"

I shouldn't have ever doubted that if anyone caught on, it would be Tails, that kid blows my mind sometimes.

"Its complicated little buddy." I answered half heartily, he didn't need to know, no, I was afraid. Afraid of going back to that place that I hid so well in my mind, afraid of what he would think of me, afraid of what I would think of myself.

"That's what he mean" Tails replied.

"What?"

"We're afraid to come clean about our past, even if we are friends, that is what Eggman has on us, that's what he's using against us."

Tails was right, he was the only one that got the riddle. The reason why they were so strong was because they we our skeletons in our closet, our hidden secrets. And when you keep a secret for too long, it controls you more than you control it, even though you think you're in control. That genius of a 12 year old finally found it out, I knew that he would be the first to understand this.

Well it is just him and I in here, so i mines well just come clean.

"Alright little guy, here's what happened."

_***flashback 8 years in the past***_

_8 year old Sonic ran through the forest in a desperate attempt to get home. He knew that they were hot on his trail, he knew that they would catch up any minute and hurt him again. He could see it, just a bit more, a bit further. If only they didn't take his shoes, he could have been home by now, but they didn't want their prey getting away._

_CRASH_

_Sonic hit the ground, curled up from the pain in his back after he was struck to the ground._

_"Didn't we tell you about trying to run from us Bitch"_

_"We weren't done playing with you yet"_

_"Now lets finish off where we started!"_

_"And remember, speak a word of this to anyone, and we'll make you wish that you were never born! got it?"_

_Sonic could feel his heart pounding in his chest as one of the boys held him down and tore his new black and white outfit and the other took his position on top of him. He didn't know why the boys did this to him almost every night, but I was too scared to even think of that. He just laid there, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks, waiting for the all too familiar pain to come._

_~few hours later~_

_The little furred hedgehog limped the rest of the way home, feeling disgusted by the blood and semen mixture running down his legs. He opened the door silently, careful no to wake his parents, and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He wanted to take a bath and wash the scum off of himself, but he just didn't feel like it anymore, he was too use to the pain, too use to feeling like a whore because of the things they said to him and the things that they made him do._

_"I just want it to go away, make the pain go away..." The boy reached up for his father's razor blade case and pulled out a fresh one before sinking to the floor. He caressed the blade before slowly slicing it over his arms and legs, repeating the same thing."...make the pain go away, make the pain go away..."_

_***end flashback***_

"...make the pain go away, that was the only thing I wanted, the only thing I could think of. And I was too scared to do anything about, I just let it happen." I was too scared to look up to Tails' face. I was suppose to be his hero, now what did he think of me?

"...Sonic, I...I don't know what to say, i'm so sorry Sonic. I had no idea." Tails had removed his helmet and I saw the tears running from those innocent blue eyes. He ran up and hugged me, whispering how sorry he was, I felt bad for making him so upset.

"Its alright little buddy, I guess...that's kinda why I'm the way I am now."

Tails looked up and wiped his tears, "huh...what do you mean?"

"I decided from then on to live my life for justice, and to make sure that nothing like that ever would happen to anyone else. I guess that's why I'm so passionate about justice and freedom, because I have lived through that, and I want so badly to protect others like how I wished that I could have been protected back then." I gave Tails a smile, and he smiled back as he placed his helmet next to him.

"I guess I had better come clean also..." Tails' eyes casted downward as he took a seat on the box next to his helmet. I forgot, since Tails has a clone too, that mean that he must also have a few skeletons in his closet, I just hope that they aren't the same as mine, I couldn't take knowing that someone took advantage of my little buddy. Though he must have noticed my assumptions because he was looking everywhere but at my face right now, he needed my to be strong and understanding for him, this isn't an easy thing to do after all.

I gave him a nod as a sign to begin, he cleared his throat.

_***flashback 6 years ago***_

_The young 6 year old Kitsune glanced down at his twin tails, they were the cause of all his problems after all. He sat in a cold metal cage in an organization unknown from the government for good reasons. If they had know about this, it would have been shut down right away. _

_Their purpose was simple, collect species with rare genes, and do open experiments on them in order to copy their genes and find out why they have them. Having twin tails was a very rare gene, only few had it, and many who didn't feared those who did, calling them mutants and sending them away. Though to those who wanted this gene, they would try and duplicate the test subject's DNA, a process that is not easy, quick or painless. Hour after hour, day after day, the young kitsune laid strapped to a metal table, and had bright lights shinned down on him as he was poked and prodded at with various tools, most of them used for torture in case the "subject" doesn't cooperate._

_The Kitsune was flipped began to scream as a rather sharp needle was slammed into his back, taking a sample of the spinal fluid._

_"Doctor, isn't their some way to cause him less pain?" Asked a young new worker_

_"It doesn't matter was the mutant feels, he's just a test subject, soon enough you'll get use to it and his screams won't mean anything to you."_

_He was right, after a few weeks, the young worker didn't feel anything as the child was put through various tests and experiments, day in and day out._

_***end flashback**__*_

I clenched and unclenched my fists in a feeble attempt to calm myself down.

"They used you...as a lab rat?" I spoke slowly through clenched teeth. All self pity I had for myself was now gone as I imagined someone hurting my little buddy, ignoring his cries for help, how could they!

Tails nodded slowly as he patted his two tails. "It's strange, I used to look at my tails as a curse, but now they're my best asset."

Tails gave me a small smile as he place his helmet back on and I followed suit.

"We never did find anything about where Shadow could be, we got too caught up." Tails spoke in the silence.

"Yea but, I'm glad we did. I've...never told that stuff to anyone, and I feel closer to you than ever because I finally let it all out. I feel so relieved." I really did, "and I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me that stuff about you."

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you Sonic, I just...didn't want to go back, I didn't want to remember all that stuff."

I nodded my head in understanding, "That's the same way I felt, but I'm glad that we did talk about it."

Tails and I headed for the door when I noticed that Knuckles had been in the door way waiting for us the whole time.

"K-Knuckles, oh...I didn't know that you were waiting. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I didn't want to interrupt you two or make you feel uncomfortable, so I didn't say anything. I'm...sorry if you all didn't want me knowing just yet, about all that...stuff"

I could tell that it was pretty awkward for him, but since I told Tails, he might as well know while I was telling, because I wasn't gonna repeat the story.

"Well the more who know, the less those clones have against us. And I feel that we just got a lot tighter as friends, with being able to share our secrets and what not." I replied, walking over to Knuckles, Tails following suit.

Knuckles nodded his head as we took off down the hallway.

"Sonic...Tails..."

"Yea Knuckles," we both replied.

"...You two are pretty tough..."

"Hah, you know it Knuckle-head" Tails and I snickered and he growled playfully.

It was just my way of thanking him for his approval.

**TBC**

**Bit of a longer chapter with lots of info and dialogue, the next two chapter will be kinda similar, delving into he minds of our clones and their originals. Poor Sonic and Tails:( Same thing, any questions or anything and just send me a message. Please R AND R and tell me what you think so far, later!**


	9. AN

Hello EVERYONE!

I know that it has been forever since I updated any of my stories, but…well I have no excuse for that other than being lazy. Anyways…I have an announcement, as of today I am discontinuing all of my stories and won't be writing any more. I had a bit of a religious break through, God finally smacked me upside the head and said that I have more important things to be doing right now, like continuing on my Christian walk and become a better Christian girl. I think that this might be the first step that I need to take. So all of my stories are now up for adoption, I will still have my account activated SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ANY OF MY STORIES, PLEASE SEND ME A PM! Or email me.

Well, thanks for everything guys, all of you reviews and such, I'll miss you all!

Love,

deidarakupkake


End file.
